OHSHS REACTS!
by MasterOfBassCannon
Summary: The hosts are here and ready to do anything! i own nothing but the idea
1. Chapter 1

OHSHS REACTS!

Bassy-Hello here!This is going to be a trip into the ,I give the host club a could be a game,  
a video,a song,,a fandom,I DON'T KNOW!But if you want them to react to it,review!  
Haruhi-Will this involve pain?  
Bassy-If thats what the people want.  
Hikaru-Are they aloud to watch a video with us?  
Bassy-sure!  
Tamaki-can they ask be a co-host?  
Bassy-Yes than can Hunny-well, know what to do!Review!  
Mori-*nods*


	2. Chapter 2

Kyouya-I absolutally hated this one.  
Bassy-Shuddup!  
Tamaki-I was the narroator!I was the narroator!I was the narroator!  
Hunni-Yay!  
Twins-THAT WAS HILARIOUS!  
Bassy-What we are talking about is a video in which took an audio clipping from dane cook's comedy special and overlapped it with video from the show.  
Hikaru:Hey,Bassy,geuss what?  
Bassy:What?  
Karou:*whispers*Thanks for the candy.  
Bassy:Whats-pfft...next on the agenda-hahahaha Haruhi:*reads paper*uh,a hetalia video called "the stereotypes song"

I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous,  
So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,

Haruhi:oh,Its one of THOSE songs

And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.  
They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns.  
And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.  
They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.  
Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role.  
You've got to go big like an Israeli nose.  
If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're Out of control like a Chinese driver.

I love the Middle East, but how do they handle Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels.  
I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but They're always high, so don't let them fool ya.  
And I love them Puerto Ricans,  
Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.  
I'm just joking. If you didn't know then You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell If you love the outback redneck Australians,  
And the crooked teeth of an English dude Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.  
And how could anyone hate the French.  
Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.

Tamaki:WELL!Thats not true

Brazilian girls is what you want,  
Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk.

Karou:Shes hot Hikaru:/0_0\

I love Africans, but hold up a second.  
National Geographic says they're all butt-naked.  
Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes.  
They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose.  
Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,  
Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast.  
Haruhi:Thats kinda badass Tamaki:MOMMY!OUR DAUGHTER IS USEING THAT BAD LANGAUGE AGAIN!

They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,  
Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis.

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep.  
(repeat 8x)

I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.  
Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,  
And we should dance dance dance to these stereotypes.

Haruhi:...no words.  
Bassy:anyway,I also got a request from Confessions-of-an-Animaholic to join me as a co-host,of course I will will be in the next chapter!  
Bassy:Anyway,I've gotta get some sleep so this is all for now,Be sure to review and leave me some more suggestions! 


End file.
